It's Just Sex
by Vamp468
Summary: How close is too close? Well Tommy and Kira can't seem to get close enough... Thus the problem. Beware there is some deffinate limeade in this story.
1. Chapter 1

It's Just Sex

Teaser

"Please Tommy..." her voice trailed off when she realized that his eyes had become cold and distant. SHe fought th e tears as she grabbed her clothes from the careless pile she'd dropped them in on the floor. His expression didn't change once as she wrapped the comforter around her body and made a hasty exit towards the bathroom.

She dressed quickly, and when she reached the front door, Tommy appeared from no where to grab her wrist.

"Kira, I didn't mean to be so harsh back there. I'm sorry if you-"

Kira stepped forward and pressed a finger to his lips, "Shh, Tommy, shh. It's okay, no hard feelings. The sex was great and all but it was just that... Sex." Tommy still looked as if he didn't believe her. "A girl can go awhile without a decent fuck and still look pur-ty. Besides, I'm sure I'll have a new sex slave in no time." She threw him a devilish grin before she sashayed out his door.

_Great job Oliver, _and slowly a knot of dread began to form in the pit of his gut as he slid the lock into place. He could still feel her fingers pressing on his lips and see the seductive sway of her hips as she walked out of his personal life... maybe forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing where Power Rangers are concerned.

A/N: Hello, sorry I didn't exactly follow the rules last time with the whole disclaimer thing. No biggie right. Oh and I want to send a big thanks to those who reviewed me (I want to see more of those); Thank you so much for actually letting me know you cared whether I ever updated again. So lets get to it.

It's Just Sex

Chapter 2

_My Gawd, if looks could kill, _Kira thought as she watched her science teacher, mentor and ex-lover direct the class with ease.

Slowly her mind wandered back to that night three weeks ago when Tommy had asked her to leave and never come back for anything other than ranger bussiness. As of yet she ahd respected her wishes, but as Tommy bent down to retrieve a fallen pencil she couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh. _He has a great ass, _she thought as she recognized signs of her own arousal, she looked away in disgust at her own lack of control. _I didn't used to be so Godaamned horny, but now all I can think of is getting laid._

She had been so lost in her thoughts of erotica that she didn't immediately realize that her gaze had collided with Connor's. Like a thief caught with the booty, he blushed and dropped his eyes to his papers. Kira just shrugged in response and her eyes traveled back towards Tommy, whoes eyes were darting between herself and Connor. _Good, let him think there's more going on than in actuality._

_I will not be jealous... I will not be jealous, _was all Tommy could hearas he watched Kira shrug and Connor flush with embarassment.

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

_Saved by the bell. _Tommy watched from his desk as he watched his class enter the throng of people in the hallway. Kira was the last to leave and he couldn't help but watch her; her shapely leg moved as graceful as a doe's and he remembered who they'd felt holding him to her. Tommy mentally slapped himself, _she's your student Oliver, get it together. _But, other cough, cough regions weren't up to the challenge. _Thank God I don't have a class this period, I'm in no condition to stand up._

By that Saturday Tommy was in horrible shape and all he wanted to do was toss Kira over his shoulder and bring her back to his bed. However, he settled for training.

He marched into the CyberCafe hoping that Kira wouldn't be there, no such luck. She was sitting on the couch, he black clad legs casually drapped across Connor's lap listening intently to something he was saying. _I will not be jealous, I will not be jealous. _

For a few minutes he watched Ethan and Hayley whispering over the counter but when he his paticence ran out he cleared his throat loudly. "Hey guys, can you come here for a minute?" Kira pat Connor on the arm and whispered something in a low voice before they both came over.

"Hey Dr.O" Ethan said, coming up from behind.

"Hey... Connor, what's wrong?"

Connor and Kira exchanged looks and she pat his arm once more. _I will not be jealous, I will not be jealous... Oh hell, I'm jealous but soon I'll be able to hit something, or someone._

"It's nothing Dr.O, my parents are just kinda being assholes about my grades, is all."

Kira change the sore subject quickly; "Anyway, what's up Dr.O?"

_How did she go from calling me Tommy to Dr.O so easily? _He shrugged simply, "I just thought if you guys weren't doing anything, you'd like to come over and do some training."

"Sounds good." said Trent coming up from behind. "How 'bout the rest of y'all?"

A series of affirmations came from the rest of the group members. So, in no time they'd waved Hayley good-bye, were out the door and headed to their serperate vehicles; Tommy and Ethan to Tommy's black SUV, Trent towards his little sports car that could go 0 to 60 in less than 30 seconds and lastly Connor and Kira headed towards his red pickup.

The whole ride to his house all Tommy could do was wonder what Kira and Tommy were talking about. He probably would have been dissapointed to know that the two in question were giving new meaning to the phrase "silent as the grave".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly**

**A/N: Sorry. I know this whole possessive/jackassy thing is a little out of character for Tommy but, what can I say he's in love. Oh and I'm also sorry it took so long to update, my computer's been on the fritz. So without further adou, let's get to it.**

"Is it just me or is Dr.O being extra tough on Connor today?" Trent asked with a concerned note in his voice.

Kira considered the question as she continued to watch the sparing match. Tommy landed a roundhouse kick to Connor's ribs that sent him flying. Connor's limbs were sprawled and he called "uncle" in a raspy voice, but Tommy didn't seem to hear. He began to edge closer as Connor slowly rose to his feet, without warning Tommy pulled back and hit Connor square in the mouth. Once again Connor fell back.

_Something's wrong_, thought Kira as she ran forward, "Tommy, what the fuck are you doing?" Tommy whirled around in a blaze of fury but his eyes softened when he saw Kira.

"What are you talking about?" His voice still held a harsh edge and it scared her, she'd never seen him lose control this way.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Confusion crossed his face but his only audible response was "huh?".

"You hit him after he said "Uncle" you jackass!" she said it slowly as if he'd been kicked in the head one too many times.

"I'm not special Kira," he said, putting extra emphasis on her name, "I just didn't hear him, that's all."

"It's called 'sparing' not 'bashing'."

"I'm sorry." Tommy said in an uncertain voice.

"Don't apologize to me." She spat, still vehement in Connor's defense, "Apologize to him!" She jabbed her finger towards where Connor sat on the grass, holding an icepack to his lip.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Tommy asked, more angry at himself than at her.

She started to laugh, cackle really, then she stopped suddenly and gave Tommy a stern look, "Oh, you were being serious?"

"Kira." There was a note of warning in his voice.

"Well you're no fun." she said with a sly smile, "What's wrong?" she asked getting up so close that only he could hear her, "Is the sexual tension just eating you alive?" With that she turned and walked away.

_I can't believe I just did that. I wonder if he could hear how fast my heart was beating. _She thought as she knelt next to Connor.

_Well damn, _was all that Ethan, Trent and Connor could managed as they watched Kira and Tommy's heated exchange and what followed after. Kira started dabbing at Connors cuts while Tommy just stood as if in a daze... Watching her.

_I maybe a jock but I'm not that dumb, there's deffinately something going on here and it isn't good. But like they say 'every cloud has a silver lining'. _Connor thought as Kira's fingers grazed his cheek.

* * *

Twentyminutes later everyone was packed up and ready to go when Tommy pulled Connor aside. "Listen Connor, Kira was right. I was too hard on you and I know you may not believe me but I really didn't hear you call 'uncle'... In short, I'm sorry."

"Dr. O it's okay. I'm feeling much better already thanks to our handy team nurse." Connor smiled, glancing at Kira who was coming down the walk. "Now all she needs is a sexy little uniform."

As Kira passed she slapped him in the back of the head, her laughter still filled the air, "Get over it Connor, you've got the keys."

"I'll drive you home Kira." Trent volenteered.

"I'm so there!" exclaimed Kira, "No offense Connr, but he's got better taste in music." she explained, seeing Connor's crestfallen expression. On impulse she got up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Feel better, alright." she said as she hopped into Trent's car and they peeled out of the parking lot.

Connor gave Tommy an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry she gave you hell about me."

"No problem Connor, I deserved it... Anyway, you and Ethan should get going too." _Yeah, no problem-but why was she so Goddamned defensive, about you of all people? She doesn't really strike me as the kinda girl to fall for a jock... "Or her science teacher." _said the small voice in the back of his mind. _She didn't even look at you once after you argued. _

"My God Oliver," he mumbled to himself as he watched the other two rangers leave, "it's like she said, it's just sex."

Soon his head hit the pillow, but he still couldn't get to sleep. When he closed his eyes he could still see her lips meeting Connor's skin. He was once again flooded with memories of how soft her lips had felt on his own flesh, her fingers too. There was no nook or cranny on his body that she hadn't licked, kissed or touched.

He got hard just thinking about it. _This is going to be a problem, _he thought as his hands traveled lower to relieve the pressure building in his cough, cough lower regions.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Hope you liked it. Review me please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the story plots in my head. But as you're reading I'm working on a theory that claims the government sucks them out of my head while I'm sleeping. **

**A/N: Yes I realize that disclaimer made me sound a little... Loony, but if you have no problem with that read on!**

Kira felt like shit as she entered science class Thursday afternoon, looked like it too. She hadn't been able to sleep well since Saturday. Even when she did sleep, she regretted it.

She always woke up wet and aching... For Tommy. She missed him, and not just what he did to her and how he felt inside her, but talking to him, hearing his voice. _Well, there will be no shortage of that in a few seconds, _she thought as Tommy took his place at the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"I hope you all had enough sleep last night," his eyes flickered to Kira momentarily, but she caught it, "because tonight you will be cramming for a test!" The entire class groaned with the weight of this announcement. "Oh come on guys, it isn't that bad. Hopefully none of you will have to study late into the night. We'll review now in class, and at home you can look over your notes... Simple." The entire class pulled out their notebooks and Tommy began to speak once more, but Kira was no longer listening.

She was too busy staring out the window, thinking. Tomorrow was Friday and her parents were going off to some couples retreat with their friends. A month ago Kira would have been excited about this. She would have gone and spent the entire weekend at Tommy's, but now... _Well, now is a little different, _Kira thought as her gaze drifted back to Tommy. To her surprise he was looking back at her, concern showing in his eyes. _Great now he'll ask me to stay after class so we can "talk". Super. _

Just then the bell rang. _Wow, I must have been more out of it than I thought; _Kira grabbed her books hastily.

"Hey Kira." The guys greeted, coming up from behind her.

"Are you okay, Kira?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you look like hell." Ethan chimed in.

"No offense intended, of course." Trent added.

"You want to put your two cents in too?" asked Kira, looking at a Connor. They were now the last five people left in the room. "I'm fine you guys, I've just been having a hell of a time getting to sleep lately. It's no biggie really." she defended when Connor didn't say anything.

"Alright, just checking." said Trent, hands up in and act of surrender.

"On Saturday are you guys going to be up for some training?" Asked Tommy, hastily changing the subject.

"I'm game!" exclaimed Kira, eager to get the subject of discussion away from her health.

A murmur of less enthusiastic assents came from the remaining three.

"Great!" exclaimed Tommy clasping his hands together, "So about noon on Saturday then?"

"We'll be there." said Kira as all except Tommy made their way towards the door.

"Oh and don't forget to study." called Tommy, causing Connor to let out an audible groan of the pain to come.

After each had gathered their belonging s they met once more at the entrance to the school, when Cassidy bounced up as if out of no where. "Like, hey Connor, Kira... Ethan. I'm like having a party at my house tomorrow night. S-o I was thinking I would invite you guys."

"Thanks Cassidy." exclaimed Connor enthusiastically.

When Cassidy finally left Kira frowned. "I don't think I'm going." stated Kira. When Connor opened his mouth to speak she interrupted him; "I've been to these kind of parties before; loud music, too many people and too much booze."

"Come on Kira, it could be fun. Besides you've never been to one of these kinda parties with me before." Connor said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"If I'm going, you're going. End of story." stated Ethan in a firm voice as he took towards the parking lot. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" he tossed back, and then he was gone.

"Please." begged Connor, clasping his hand and sticking out his lower lip.

With a laugh Kira rolled her eyes, "Alright."

**A/N: Short I know but when you factor in school and a whole crapload of other shit one has to do I personally have a pretty full schedule that doesn't leave a lot of time for typing. I'll try to update soon but my computer is still on the fritz. REVIEW ME! Please and thank you. Oh and one more thing, if any of you know your vampire novels. where did the _AB, Vampire Hunter_ section of fanfiction go? Once again, please and thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure y'all know the deal by know.**

**A/N: Howdy there y'all, I don't really have to many authors' notes other than the standard, hope you enjoy.**

The next night Connor showed up on Kira's front porch at quarter after nine thinking, _this is finally my chance. What ever you do bonehead, don't blow it! _Then the door opened and Kira stepped outside. "Ready to go?" Kira asked. When Connor didn't answer she looked up to find him staring down at her, open-mouthed.

_Well this is awkward, _she thought as she nudged him. "Hey, the sooner we get going the sooner this will be over with... So let's go."

_Snap out of it man, she looks amazing though _Connor thought, trying to shake himself out of it.

"Okay, now this is just awkward." she said as she began to walk towards his truck. "Are you coming or not?" she called over her shoulder as she climbed into the drivers seat and turned the ignition key. That finally got his attention and he began to run towards the truck, _damn. _He hopped in through the passenger side, squishing Ethan between them.

"Hey Kira, you look great." Ethan complimented.

"Thanks."

"Um Kira-"

"Yeah?"

"What's with Connor? Why are you driving?"

"Hormones." she stated simply.

"Ahh. That explains it all." and then they were there.

As the three entered the house they were greeted by Devin and a beer for each. Next their ears were assaulted with obscenely loud music.

"I'm gonna go dance, wanna come?" asked Connor over the music. Both Kira and Ethan shook their heads no, so he shrugged and disappeared into the throng of dancers.

"I'm gonna go talk to the DJ You gonna be okay Kira?" Kira nodded and then Ethan too was gone.

So Kira, left alone to her own devices slunk off to watch the festivities from the stairs.

* * *

Two hours later Kira had danced with twelve different guys. None of them had made her feel an ounce of what Tommy did and now it was Connor's turn. Their bodies in time to the rhythm, song after song. Connor was able to move his hands up and done Kira's curves. He was practically in heaven having her all to himself like that. But on her end something wasn't quite right.

The song_ Gold Digger _was booming from the stereo. She was dipping and swaying to the music while Connor was borderline groping at her when it hit her like Elsa's fist.

She loved him. No, not Connor, but Tommy. She missed him so desperately that it was pathetic, but she didn't care. "Connor," she started leaning forward, "Connor, I'm gonna go find a bathroom alright?"

"Sure, hurry back." he said as she moved away.

But instead of stopping at the bathroom she ran up the stairs to find an empty bedroom. There she sat on the bed and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

It was about 12:30 in the morning and Tommy couldn't go sleep, all he could do was think about Kira. As if by magic the phone started to ring, "Hello?" _Who the hell would be calling me at this hour?"_

"Tommy?" it was tired and a little slurred up the voice was unmistakably Kira's.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Hundreds of images came to mind but none of them were good.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just..." her voice trailed off.

"Just what Sweetheart?" He was surprised at how easily the pet name rolled off his tongue.

"Can you come and get me? I'm here at Cassidy's house, just off Rodeo Drive and I came with Connor and..."

A white-hot knife of jealousy twisted into Tommy's gut. "Why can't he bring you? You two seem to be getting awfully cozy these days." Tommy said his voice practically dripping with venom. _Ouch, that was a little harsh, don't you think Oliver._

"Please Tom-, I mean Dr. O. Sorry for the slip up."

"Kira-"

"Fine Dr. O, I'll just walk." she said angrily, pressing the end button with a little more punch then needed.

"Damnit!" Tommy cussed as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. It was after midnight and the one person he truly cared for was out in the dark, walking home with God-only-knows how many sickos on the loose. "Hold on Sweetheart." Tommy muttered as he sped towards Rodeo Drive. _I just hope I'm not too late, _Tommy thought as he turned onto the right street.

_There she is, _Tommy breathed a huge sigh of relief and then he saw it. A shadow was creeping up behind her slowly but surely. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm still too far away!_

**A/N: Cliched, I know but this is just a means to an end, don't hate me. Oh yeah and some food for thought; on a regular day Kira is a formidable opponent but at this point she's upset with Tommy, extremely tired and just a little tipsy. Presently a really big gust of wind could probably take her down. Oh well, 'til next time. Review me please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Well this is a little repetitive and mundane but here goes: I don't own anything, nothing to do with Power Rangers anyway.**

**A/N: Don't hate me after you read this.**

_Shit! _Tommy was panicked and did the only thing that he could think to do; he stepped on the gas and hit the horn as hard as he could. That was enough to scare the creep off, which really speaks volumes about the sad state of today's criminals.

Tommy stopped the car and ran towards Kira's huddled form, "Kira?" carefully, he sat and pulled her into his lap. "Kira, Honey? Answer me damnit!" Tears slowly began to slide out of the corners of her eyes. "Oh thank God."

"Tommy?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked angrily through tears of his own, "I could have lost you and then what would I do? Huh Sweetheart? What then?"

"Tommy," her voice cut through the haze in his mind, "I wanna go home."

"Okay Sweetheart." Her head was still rested on his shoulder. "Should I call your parents and let them know we're coming?"

"No Tommy I didn't mean my home, I meant yours."

_She's your student and she's under eighteen, that's ILLEGAL! _"Sure Sweetheart, but what about your parents?"

"They aren't there just please... Please."

"Shh, Baby shh. Come on Sweetheart." he said as he lifted her into the passenger seat.

"She gave a small, sad laugh, "I'm not an invalid you know."

"Get some rest Kira, it's late." he said, smoothing down her hair a bit before starting the car and driving towards his house. Within moments he heard her breathing even out and she began to snore softly beside him.

It took a bit longer to get back now that he was following the speed limit, but they made it. "Kira, Sweetheart? Wakes up we're here. Come on let's get you ready for bed."

With a chuckle Kira opened her eyes, "Okay Mother."

Tommy had to laugh a bit at the irony of it; there was absolutely nothing maternal about Tommy's thoughts toward Kira. "Don't make me carry you." he teased but her expression grew serious.

"I don't know about you but I kind of liked it." _Oh God so did I, _Tommy thought, remembering how soft she had felt in his arms. While he's been thinking she'd gotten out of the car and was standing stiffly on his front porch.

"Come on I'll show you the guest room." Turning to look at her he got his first good look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black leather, corset like, lace-up contraption that was fringed in yellow lace. She wore a black miniskirt with fishnet stockings, they had a few holes in them that Tommy was willing to guess were new and there was dirt on her knees. Overall she looked sexy as hell. The only show of real distress came from the marks where her mascara has run because of the tears. "Come on Sweetheart." he said, trying desperately to put his lust in check as he led her down the hall.

They stopped in his room to find her some P.J's. _Well this room hasn't changed much in the last month,_ Kira thought, as she watched him root through his dresser. _Pity, he really should mix up the whole monochrome look a bit._

"Here." he said roughly, shoving the clothes at her before practically jogging off to the spare bedroom. By the time she caught up he had flipped the lights. "Bedroom." he said with a sweeping gesture. "Bathroom." he pointed towards one of the closed doors. "If you need anything..."

All of a sudden he was only centimeters away. He kissed her gently on the forehead and then made his way to the door. "Good night Sweetheart." he whispered and then he was gone. And Kira was able to let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

_Atleast we're under the same roof, right?_ With that she changed into his clothes and crawled between his sheets.

_The clock says 4:00 a.m. but that can't be right, _Tommy thought as he lumbered towards the kitchen. "Sweetheart?"

"Oh sorry Dr.O, did I wake you?"

"Kira just call me Tommy, okay?"

"Sure." A small smile graced her lips, "But my question still stands; did I wake you?"

"No, the smell did. Is that brownies?"

"Yeah, I hope you weren't saving that mix for a special occasion."

"No actually I'd forgotten all about it." he sat down on the kitchen stool next to hers as she cut him a big brownie and handed it to him on a napkin. "Um, Sweetheart?" _Why does it feel so natural to call her that?_

"Yeah?"

"Why are you making me brownies?"

"Because _I _was hungry."

"Why aren't you asleep Kira"

"I was, but then I woke up with a craving for chocolate, went snooping around your pantry and here we are."

"If you say so Sweetheart." he responded lamely, biting off another chunk of brownie.

"Am I?" she asked quietly.

"Are you what?" he asked **(It's for a.m. he's been up damn near all night, so what if he's a little out of it.)**

"Am I your sweetheart?"

He swallowed hard as his gaze swung to hers. "Kira I-" he started, but she cut him off.

"A yes of no will do it because a month ago you were tossing me out on my fucking ass and now four weeks later, we're standing at your kitchen counter eating brownies. So as you can tell, I'm a little los-"

Tommy caught her lips with his own and gently teased them open. She opened her mouth eagerly accepting his gentle strokes and responding with a few of her own. A low moan escaped her lips as they separated.

"Yeah, I missed that too."

"Join the club." Tommy rasped, trying to regain control.

"But that's not all I missed," admitted Kira, "I was wrong, this isn't just sex. I care about you and you care about me too, otherwise you wouldn't have showed up tonight. Right?"

"Wrong Sweetheart." It had only just hit him after entering his kitchen and finding her there. It seemed so natural that she be there, in his life. He loved her and never wanted her to leave. He looked up and realized that tears were now filling up her eyes. With a chuckle he kissed them away. "I don't just care about you Kira Ford... I love you."

**A/N: Okay so looking back on this it doesn't really seem all that bad. The next chapter will consist of sex, confession and freak-out, in that order. You know the drill; Review me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long... Oh and before reading this let me warn you about how awful my heterosexual limes are-they're really, really bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I don't just care about you Kira Ford, I love you."

And with that final commitment tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Well, it took you long enough to admit it... I love you too Tommy." He then took her into his arms and held her close. After a moment though she had to ask, "What about... Everyone?"

"Shh Sweetheart. We'll worry about that in the morning."

Kira giggled, "Tommy, it is morning."

Tommy just smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead and continue to hold her in the warm, comfortable circle of his arms.

"But seriously, you could lose your job for shnoucking your student."

"Shnoucking?" he asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Your right I do." he admitted with a sigh. "You'll be legal soon enough and unitl then... Well, we already know what good little secret keepers we can be."

"Good point. But what about the guys?"

"Sweetheart, you're raining on our parade! If they figure it out we confess, if they don't we let sleeping dos lie, atleast for the time being anyway."

Kira licked her lips slowly. _I can do this, no problem. _She then realized that Tommy was watching her, waiting. "You taste like chocolate." she whispered, looking up into his eyes. To her relief he smiled and then captured her lips once more.Their tonuges met between parted lips and their hands roved greedily. His hands and lips traveled up and down, relearning every nook and cranny of her body. In turn she imitated his actions with a few addidtions of her own. Within minutes both rangers were wet and ready for what the other. A light sheen of sweat cover their bodies by the time Tommy finally lifted Kira up bridal stlye and carried her of to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Kira, Sweetheart. Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Kira, the guys will be here in a few minutes and you probably want to clean up before then" Tommy said, shaking her as gently as possible.

"I'm up. I'm up." she rose slowly for the bed, but still winced as she went to stand straight.

"Kira, are you hurt?"

"No." she pouted. "I'm just alittle sore in some spots."

Tommy had to chuckle as she winced again on her way to the bathroom.

"You can cut that out you know!"

"What?" he asked, playing innocent.

"Being so Goddamned male."

"I'm sorry."

"That was completely unsincere." she grumbled.

At this point Tommy began to feel bad. He had been alittle relentless the earlier, but then again so had she. Wanting to make he feel better he went to he and kissed her soundly. When he pulled back the feel of her naked body rubbing aginst his clothed one combined with the half-lidded looks she was giving him made Tommy want to toss her over his shoulder and take her back to bed. But her resisted. "Go on." he encouraged, giving her both a little shove and a pat on the bottom.

Only when the lock on the bathroom door clicked into place did Tommy realize that this would be hard to explain away. The rest of the gang would be here within minutes and Tommy knew from experience that Kira took long showers. They would ask why she was in the shower, why she was wearing his clothes, why she had stayed the night. _How am I going to pull this off without looking like I pedophile... Oh, that's right... I can't!_

Just then the doorbell rang. _Showtime!_

"Hey guys... Haley?" He greeted after throwing open the front door.

"Yeah, well I have some work to do in the Batcave so..." She looked slowly at Ethan and turned a brilliant shade of red before scurrying off into the Oliver residence.

Ethan wore a goofy smile as he and Connor seated themselves in Tommy's kitchen.

"You two are sleeping together!" Connor exclaimed in a sing sony voice.

"Hey look broenies." Ethan said.

"You're not even dening it!"

"Dr. O you make browines?"

"Don't try and change the subject." Connor demanded, laugher in his voice.

"We lost Kira." At that Connor fell silent. "We went to the stupid party and we both got completely wasted and when we couldn't find Kira any where-"

"Don't worry Ethan."

"No really rhough Dr. O. We checked at her house and she isn't there... We lost Kira." Ethan said the last bit very slowly.

"Maybe he's in shock." Connor suggested.

"I got Kira from the party."

"Good." they said in unison. Connor stuffed one of the brownines in his mouth.

"Well, where is she now?" Ethan asked.

Tommy shrugged, framing a nonchalence he didn't feel. "In the shower."

At that Connor began to choke on the brownie as Tommy calmly began to set the coffe maker.

"Why would she be there?" Connor asked after catching his breath.

Ethan punched him hard in the arm. "Shut up dumbass."

"Why? They can't be sleeping together, she's under eighteen."

"So and I and I'm ficking Haley!" Ethan explained desperately tring to sidetrack Connor from the painful road he was walking.

"So?"

"Guys don't tell her you know." Tommy broke in.

"Tell her what Dr.O?" Ethan asked, framing innocence.

"No really though; tell her what?" Connor asked, still not getting it.

Tommy and Ethan both turned to stare at Connor. "They're having sex you dolt!"

A sofy 'oh' escaped Connor's lips as he shrunk back eith a starnge look in his eye.

Fifeteen minutes later Kira ambled into the kitchen wearing Tommy's sweats and shirt. "Morning All." she greeted, still toweling off her hair.

"Hey." Tommy and Ethan said in unison while Connor just sat there, staring at his hands.

"What's up guys."

"I told 'em Kira." Tommy said quietly, he expected they all had a bit of a hangover from the previous night.

"Oh." She said, turning a shade of red that would have made a tomatoe jealous.

"Don't worry about it Kira, I'm sleeping with Haley." Ethan said, enveloping her in a hug.

"I know." Kira said through giggles as Ethan began to sputter.

"Ont o other things." Tommy said, getting Kira a cup of coffee and then siting back down. "After you're done we'll go do some training, okay?"

"Okay, oof." Tommy had pulled her into his lap suddenly. "'You're so lucky I didn't spill my coffee. Otherwise I would have had to kill you."

"You might want to keep a straight face when you say thing s like that." Tommy suggested innocently before leaning in and kissing her pouting lips.

Just then Trent walked into the kitchen while Tommy and Kira were still lip locking. "Hey why aren't you guys -" Trent's eyes darted around; Ethan was staring at the ceiling and Connor was staring at his hands.

Within a moment the two broke apart. "Good morning ." Kira whispered breathlessly.

"HEY!" Trent yelled, completely lost as to what was going on. "Am I the only one that saw those two playing tonsil hockey?"

"'Will you calm down?" Tommy asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"No. This hass to fall unde rthe cadergory of coercement and -" Before Trent could finish his sentence Kira had slapped him across the face.

For a momnet they all just kind of stood they, no one even dared to breathe. It was Trent who broke the silence though. "Sorry..." he muttered. "It's just kind of a shock to walk in and find my _science teacher _groping _my friend_."

"Well get used to it." Kuira snapped before going back and ploping down in Tommy's lap once more.

"Beisdes," Ethan spoke up, "me and Haley are having (cough, cough) intimate relations."

"Well, in that case." Trent said sarcastcally.

"Guys?" Connor whispered.

"What is is Connor." concern for the jock laced Kira's voice as he got up quickly.

"I have to go, now... I can't deal with this... I have to... Get out." And with that Connor fairly ran from the room.

**A/N: I realize that the Ethan Haley coupling was alittle random but I like it and hey what are you gonna do about it? Anyway, you know the drill, review me! Oh and have a Merry Whatever-It-Is-That-You-Celebrate (unless you don't celebrate anything, in which case; completely disregard that last part.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Only recently did I learn that we (as writers) are supposed to put something else in the disclaimer in addition to the whole "I don't own this" shpeal. But at the moment it's slipped my mind so I guess it really was that important. 'Cause really who's going to sue me for portraying the more lusty side of the Din Thunder Rangers? (This is the longest disclaimer I've ever written and yes I know that I'm rambling and I blame the lack of sleep)**

**So last chapter Kira and Tommy finally got back together, we learned that Ethan was gettin' some and Connor had a bit of a breakdown and stormed out. Did I forget anything? ... If so then tough cookies.**

**Have I mentioned that this is the last chapter?**

The next afternoon Kira lay safe in Tommy's arms. "What was wrong with Connor yesterday?" she asked sleepily.

"I just gave you sexual pleasure and you're already asking for another man?" Tommy asked in mock offense. "Ungrateful female."

"I was being serious Tommy. I'm worried about him."

Just then their morphers sounded.

"Kira here." she chirped into the yellow morpher, now fully awake.

"Kira, it's Haley. I hope I didn't interrupt... Anything."

"No it's fine." She heard Tommy grunt from his position near the headboard.

"Good, 'cause there's a monster attacking downtown."

PPPPPPPPFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

Soon Kira, Tommy, Ethan and Trent were all congregated in the plaza downtown.

"Everything looks okay." Trent pointed out, sounding confused.

"That's because everything is okay... Dumbass."

"Guys?" , came the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, Connor." they all greeted, and with a different show it would have been considered creepy but this is Power Rangers we're talking about.

"Guys, there _is _no monster. I just asked Haley to tell you that to get you all down here; I have something important to say."

There huge bags under his eyes and he looked so haggard and serious that Kira had to worry. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I'm leaving." he said simply.

"Whatwhywhereareyougoing?" **(The utter lack of spaces there is completely intentional)**

"Kira, Sweetheart calm down. Alright?" Tommy soothed, decided to be the voice of reason.

In turn Tommy, Ethan and Trent all shook Ethan's hand and gave him a pat on the back. But throughout the whole thing Kira hung back hugging herself tightly, and looking confused and uncertain.

When the jock came to a stop in front of her the expression on her face damn near broke his heart. "He, can you guys give s a minute?" Connor asked. When they were finally out of sight Connor turned back to Kira. "I'm gonna miss you." he admitted quietly.

"Why are you going?" she demanded.

"Because..." when he saw that wasn't gonna be enough he continued."I thought that I would be able to handle it, but I can't."

"Handle what?"

"Seeing you two... Together."

"Me and Tommy?"

"Yes, you and Tommy! Knowing that at night you'll be crawling into his bed instead of mine!"

"Wait, wait, wait. The only bed I will be crawling into tonight will be mine."

"You still don't get it Kira; I LOVE YOU!" I've been head over heels for you and I was being patient and bidding my time until I could have you. But I never will, not now that you're with him!"

"Bloody fuck." Kira muttered before rushing into Connor's arms and embracing him in a tight, warm hug. And for a few minutes they just stood that way, wrapped up in each other and reminiscing. "I'm going to miss you." Kira whispered, afraid to break the moment. "Come back for a visit sometime, alright?"

"Good-bye Kira." Connor said with a sad smile as he turned to leave.

"I love you too Connor." she paused not really knowing where to go with that, but she decided that in this case the truth really was the best policy. "I love you, but just in a sort of brotherly way."

"I know Kira. And don't look so sad, I'll come back for a visit someday." Connor said with a wave before turning and walking off into the setting sun.

And then everything didn't seem so dreary because Tommy came up and hugged her from behind. "You gonna be okay Sweetheart?"

Kira turned slowly without leaving the circle of his arms to face the Black Ranger. "I will be." she said, with her own sad smile.

_I love her so much, _Tommy thought desperately. _All I want to do is kiss away the sadness in her eyes... _And he did.

**A/N: Wow. I wrote that months ago and even then I knew that it was over done and clichéd but some how I convinced myself that by the time it was time to post it I would have something better... It didn't quite work out that way. Also, while I was typing this up I got an idea for a sequel, so if any of you are interested... The first step would be to press that little purple button. Come on, you know you want to... Press my button maniacal giggle**


End file.
